


The Titus and the Tramp

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Luche gets tackled, Luche is pissed, M/M, Nyx to the rescue - sort of, Someone gets reassigned, Someone has a big crush, Someone is fucked, Titus is not pleased, Tredd gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: Two adrenaline junkies with no sense of self preservation can't be good for Luche's health.Tredd has a crush the size of Bahamut's self-righteous ego.Nyx is a good friend-he really is.The Captain is clueless™.





	The Titus and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is a result of [Caillieach's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/pseuds/Caillieach) slip of tongue  
It was a steep slope so I don't blame her  
Beta'd by the devil herself
> 
> You and [Hanners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHannah/pseuds/TinyHannah) keep me going  


_ * _

_ * _

_ * _

_ * _

_ * _

_ Oh shit. This can't be happening. _

_ This reassignment or punishment or whatever it is they want to call it can’t be real. _

It is a dream come true, but that's all that it is supposed to be - a dream, stored away in the deep, dark recesses of his mind. Only to be called upon during those times when the captain walks past him being as hot as he is, or other more private times when he could indulge himself. It is a dream shared by many. He knows because the captain was - and still is one of the most eligible bachelors of Insomnia and also the Glaives' best and worst kept secret. It simply wasn't fair that Drautos was, well, Drautos.

It is also a nightmare of epic proportions because it only means that he is doing something wrong.

In his case specifically, he is breaking safety rules, overcoming physical limits, and doing the impossible. He simply doesn't understand why they aren't proud. He does everything that is required of him and more! Sure, it means more broken bones, increased instances and longer stays in the hospital, but he has a near 90% success rate in missions, and - _ AND _, the injuries sustained by his teammates has drastically dropped.

Of course this means that his injury count skyrocketed, but hey, better him than the greenhorns he got stuck with. None of them are nearly ready or brave enough to pull off the stunts that he does. Tredd remembers what it was like the first few times he was out on the battlefield. He actually scoffs at and pities them even as he is lying broken on a stretcher, being wheeled away into an ambulance.

Luche is up to his gills, fully fed up with his antics. Nyx is well, there to help. 

"I DON'T NEED TWO SUICIDAL ADRENALINE JUNKIES IN MY SQUAD!" Luche roars at him inside the tent.

Nyx is restraining him, holding Luche back from getting his hands on Tredd and finishing the job that behemoth had started.

It is rare to see Luche lose his cool like this, but then again, it is his eleventh ‘injury’ in the last four months. But hey, who’s keeping count?

"I have so many things to say about that statement but for Tredd's sake, I'll save it for later. Luche-" Nyx grits out right before Luche's elbow hits him in the chin, resulting in Nyx loosening his hold which their Lieutenant takes full advantage of.

Tredd genuinely fears for his life as the furious blond approaches him, but before Luche can lay a hand on him, Nyx tackles their squad leader to the ground.

Tredd watches them scuffle, knowing full well what is happening. They've done this dance plenty of times before.

Nyx will temper down Luche's anger. And once the worst has passed, Nyx will unleash Luche on him. But he's done the same when Nyx was the one in pieces on the stretcher. It is a good tag-team thing they have going. Luche absolutely hates them both for it.

"Ulric, I SWEAR-"

"Save your swearing for when you beat me, you blond bi-"

The tent flaps swing open and a huge imposing figure steps in.

Both Luche and Nyx actually still, as the Captain of the Glaives spares them a glance, before looking at Tredd - who is hugging his broken ribs, trying and failing to hold his laughter - and blood between cracked lips.

The temperature in the tent literally drops and Tredd could swear he sees his breath mist in front of him when the Captain growls.

"Lazarus. Ulric."

Tredd has never seen the both of them move so fast, getting up from the dirt floor and dusting each other off before standing at attention.

"Captain." Luche says. Nyx stays quiet, self-preservation instincts finally working full blast.

"Furia." _ Aw shit_. There is an emphasis in the way Drautos says his name. The Captain only uses that voice on wanted criminals, or, if Tredd is being honest, in his daydreams, when- _ FUCK. NOT NOW, BONER _.

"Captain." He responds through bloodstained teeth.

"Captain I-" Luche starts to say.

"Khara already gave me a status report. You can save whatever you have to say for the paperwork that will be on my desk no later than noon tomorrow, Lazarus."

"Yes, sir." A vein throbs from Luche's temple.

_ Oof. _ The Captain is pissed. Tredd almost feels sorry for him, but knows that Luche will be collecting his pound of flesh later so, not really.

"How are your new recruits faring, Lazarus?"

"They're doing well, Sir. No grave injuries or deaths in the last-"

"In other words, your rookies are _ STILL ROOKIE_S." Titus cuts the Lieutenant off.

"Why is that? Any ideas?" The Captain's eyes zero in on Nyx, who gulps audibly. Tredd squirms.

"I don’t know what contest you have going on between the two of you, but I shouldn't have to tell you that the battlefield is NOT a winner-takes-it-all glory pageant."

"Captain, I-"

"Save it, Ulric." Tredd winces at the sound of Nyx' teeth snapping shut.

Titus glowers at all of them. Luche stands defiantly, Nyx swallows audibly once again, and Tredd tries not to cower under the thin sheet that he was provided.

"I didn’t think that keeping your squad in line was too big of a task for you, Lazarus."

Luche looks like someone had just forced him to drink a gallon of vinegar. The Lieutenant doesn't deserve this, he is a great leader and they all know it. But before Nyx or Tredd could say something in his defense-

"Therefore, I will be taking some of the burden off your hands." Whatever words they were going to say die in their throats. _ Oh no. _

"Effective tomorrow, you will be reporting directly to me, Furia. Any further communications from the doctors and updates regarding your recovery and rehabilitation will be forwarded straight to me." The tone gives no room for argument.

Tredd feels his heart stop and his stomach take a dive.

"Lazarus, I leave Ulric in your capable hands. I expect that there will be no more incidents AND to see actual improvement from the newer members of your team. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Captain."

Everyone's eyes shift towards Tredd at the lack of his response. His throat feels sandpaper dry as he chokes out a response.

"Aye aye, Captain." _ Shh- Fuck. Stupid mouth. Stupid brain. _

"It’s the painkillers, Sir. I'll make sure he gets the message once he's more… coherent." Luche says, face unreadable.

Nyx is fighting down a smile, and the gleam in his eyes is positively _ wicked_. Because of course Nyx knows, and so does Luche.

To Tredd’s defense, everyone on this side of the ocean was attracted Drautos to some extent. Anyone who's even heard of the Captain can't help but be at least curious. The man's reputation is the stuff of legends. But not everyone had a crush the strength of six rampaging Astrals like Tredd does. The fact that the Glaives and majority of the Citadel is crushing after Titus is obvious, except to Titus himself. The man has work on his mind 24/7. That made working directly under Titus a complete nightmare.

His standards are sky-high and maybe that is why he never notices anyone. He is tough on everyone, but he is hardest on himself. But what else would one expect from the man in charge of Lucis' military defenses? The man is a summit very few would dream of scaling. That's just the type of man the Captain is: a very dangerous and attractive challenge, a magnificent beast that one would have to be suicidal or at least ready to sell his soul to tame.

For someone like Tredd who leaps into things before his brain even has a chance to understand what is happening, and wears his heart on his sleeve, with a crush the size of six moons, this could only spell disaster.

Titus gives a dismissive scoff as he turns around and exits the tent. Tredd feels all the oxygen in the room leave with him.

Nyx and Luche, however, both visibly relax as the tent's flaps shut.

"Oh my _ GODS _." Nyx' eyes are dancing with mirth as he approaches the foldable bed Tredd is laid out in.

Tredd thinks he might actually be feeling the effects of blood loss now. The room is starting to spin and he is covered in a sheen of cold sweat.

Luche however, is absolutely livid.

Nyx is too busy being amused by Tredd's new circumstances that he barely has any time to react as Luche spins him around and punches him square in the jaw. The 'Hero' of the Glaives drops like a sack of potatoes.

Tredd hardly registers Luche's snarl as he reaches for him, because before the Lieutenant can grab his collar, Tredd goes out like a light.

_ Fuck. _

_ *_

_*_

_ *_


End file.
